


Das Reich der Zwei

by WhumpTown



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, speaking German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Two German words. One English. A thousand meanings between them.A Nation of Two.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Das Reich der Zwei

_“Auf wiedersehen.”_

_Dani hides her smile in Malcolm’s chest. She wraps her arm around him, pressing her face to his naked flesh. “Say it again,” she asks for the hundredth time and yet he gives. She can feel the words rumble in his chest and when it dies out with his laughter her voice joins his._

_His blunt nails trail down her back and she shivers under the attention. “I don’t ever want to leave this bed,” his voice is a whisper, meant to float in between the small space of their bodies. They’re naked beneath the sheets, just skin on skin. Between her and the sun peeking out from between the blinds, he’s soaked in warmth. A deep comfort that he feels in his bone with shuddering ease._

_She turns herself in the covers, her skin brushing against his as she lays her chest on his. Her breasts are covered with the sheet, her right hand bunching up the material while her left scratches at his beard. “No,” she decides, kissing him. Her hand finds his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. She looks into his eyes, his head tilted as he regards her curiously. “Let’s just lie here, forever.”_

_She leans forward, catching his lips softly between her own. He tastes warm and she pulls away with a smile, he needs to brush his teeth. “You and me,” she whispers and the rumble of laughter in his chest swells her heart. “Auf-auf wiedersehen,” her mouth stumbles over the foreign words._

_He grins, “yeah. Auf wiedersehen cruel world!” He chuckles darkly and she yells as he pulls the comforter away from them suddenly. She finds herself trapped between the mattress and his body, his arm throwing the comforter over their heads. He croons his goodbye in German again, her lips swallowing it.  
Just them, he smiles._

Three shots. The dark alley turns into a murder scene.

He rests against her. Chest rising with each rasping breath he takes, his fingers tap-tapping against her skin as he drifts. The heat trapped between them is not enough. It radiates from her body alone, trapped where her skin touches his, and bleeds with his blood out and away from them. 

“Promise me,” his whisper, ghostly lips forming the words slowly. His eyes are still strikingly blue, alarming and intuitive. They look into hers, detecting and profiling even as his breathing grows shallow and weak. His body is failing between them, his crimson blood staining the street and her clothes.

Dani can’t tear her eyes away but she shakes her head. Tears stream down her face, she refuses. “No,” her voice trembles with nerves but her conviction is unwavering. "My life is with you, Malcolm.” She holds him close, willing him to remain just a moment longer. “All that I am, all that I ever was is behind me.” No more. She exists no more.

Pressed between the palms of her hand as she wills life into his veins, he wishes he could spare her the pain of loss. He wills his body to remember the warmth he felt this morning. To fill his veins with that life instead of this drained defeated exhausted. He can’t spare her the pain of his death. 

“Malcolm, please.” She pulls him closer, wills him to breathe. He struggles to find air. 

He cups her cheek, a small smile on his lips. “It’s okay,” he rasps, that much he needs her to believe. Last words. He can’t think of a single meaningful thing to say. Nothing can soothe her and all he wants, like a flame dipping without oxygen, is to give her that relief. “ Auf wiedersehen,” he whispers. Two German words. One English. A thousand meanings between them. 

She brushes his hair from his face, forcing herself to smile. “Auf wiedersehen,” she responds, the words still wrong on her lips. She wants him to say goodbye a hundred more times. They have a life to share. It’s supposed to be them against the world, a nation of two. She’s not supposed to be alone. 

“Malcolm-” she shakes his shoulder, gasping out a breath. His head rolls to her neck, lips stiff and cold. Tears fall down her eyes and she pulls him closer. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” she rocks their bodies. She closes her eyes and remembers what his lips felt like this morning. 

She already misses him.


End file.
